When In Venice
by AmesGuerreroGirl
Summary: Connie takes Guerrero up on his offer to see an opera in Venice, but not a lot of opera-watching is going on ...


**I'm so glad my first fanfic was liked. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Here's no. 2, a Guerrero and Connie fic. **

**Huge thanks to samcamstargate1 for beta-ing this for me! **

**Here goes, please leave some reviews if you like it! **

The opera they were supposed to be watching was all-but forgotten. She'd taken him up on his offer to go to Venice, and they were in fact in the box seats that she had on reserve. But, there was very little watching of the performance on stage.

No, they were preoccupied with their own performance.

A little over twenty minutes into the opera, Guerrero had looked at her with that grin - that one that sent a shiver up and down her spine in the most tantalizing way - and she'd been a goner.

Connie Pucci had thrown her arms around her date, and they'd fallen to the carpeted floor, tearing each other's clothes off and their lips and tongues and teeth mashed together hungrily. She didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't get enough of the feeling.

Guerrero's hands slid all over her body, divesting her of the fancy dress that she'd bought especially for the occasion.

In turn, she pulled at his dark jacket and tie, needing to get her hands on his skin, to feel his burning muscles over hers. It was nearly too much for her to take, but somehow he kept her grounded.

Thankful for the private balcony they were on, the two of them finally divested each other of the necessary clothing, and were currently memorizing each other's naked forms.

Guerrero's hands burned a hot path down her skin, following with his lips. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he grinned up at her wolfishly before continuing his descent, delving down into her warmth.

Connie let out a soft cry of shock and arousal, having never been with someone who'd done _that_ before. She gripped his hair with her hands, using it as an anchor. Faster than she had ever experienced, he brought her to the peak of her arousal, bringing her to climax with a few more intense strokes.

As an outbreak of applause filled the large opera house, Connie cried out her release, her body shaking with pleasurable tremors.

Guerrero moved back up her body, settling over her form. He dragged his lips over hers, parting another opening as he began to move his hips into place.

She kissed him back, drawing her hands around his shoulders and dropping her legs open wider to accommodate him. Then he was moving, his body pushing hers down into the carpet, but not painfully. It was the most erotic sensation she'd ever experienced, and she thanked herself internally for giving her security detail the night off. She definitely did not want them to be here for _this_.

Guerrero relished in the feeling of her wrapped all around him, her fingernails digging into his back every time he changed the angle of his thrusts. Swirling his tongue with hers, he increased the pace, the setting and atmosphere making the whole thing more excitable.

They continued that way for nearly ten minutes, before finally the pressure and friction was becoming too much. Guerrero dropped one hand between them to flick over her most sensitive spot, drawing another strangled cry from her.

Connie brought her legs up, locking them around his waist as they rocked back and forth.

A few more thrusts, and then Connie fell over the edge of that mountain once again. Feeling her muscles clench around him was the last straw for Guerrero, and he finally reached his own release, emptying his seed within her.

Snapping his eyes up, he realized that they hadn't used a condom. As though reading his mind, Connie told him softly that they were in no danger of getting pregnant, but without further explanation, pulled him in for another kiss.

Connie turned them over so that she was on top of him, having her way with his delicious look chest. "My turn," she stated wickedly, before dropping her mouth to his chest and nibbling on the muscle just above his nipple.

His responded groan filled her body with a glorious tingle that had her wondering why she hadn't met this man sooner. Because now, she knew what she'd been missing.

**The end. Well, how was that? **

**Please don't be shy about leaving reviews, I'm eager to know what you think of this! **


End file.
